The Shadow
by Witty Teacup
Summary: In the darkness, there lurked a shadow. A shadow, who longed to be more than just a shadow. Everyday, he was another nobody, and he began to stray away from his dream. Until he met that man, that man known as Gilbert Beilschmidt.


_~~~  
Let us dream, _

_For the night that will never come,_

_Let us dream, _

_For the water we've so longed for,_

_Let us dream, _

_For the song we've wanted to hear,_

_And let us dream,_

_For our hearts to meet again  
~~~_

In the darkness lurked a shadow. The lonely little shadow is what most call him. No name, no recognition, no anything. Just the little shadow that only longed for a heart. He was everywhere you could imagine, in your room, in the ally ways, in restaurants, anywhere. Because if someone could know he's there, and give him a name, he wouldn't be just the little shadow anymore. So he always looked for someone, anyone who could know that he was there. But sadly, know one really spared a glance at shadows, so he was always consigned to the depths of eternal darkness. He'd come to accept this fact. And day, after day, he would always hide from that everlasting bright known as the sun, for if he even touched it, it's rays would be then end of him. But he couldn't help but try and go out in it just once, to see that man, who'd noticed he was there.

It began as usual. The shadow looked out and glanced at the many familiar and unfamiliar faces. One particular face he always seemed to recognize was that of a blond boy, who was always bustling about. Sometimes accompanied with another blond whose soul purpose was to bother the other. He always seemed to notice them, so why couldn't they? But whenever he reached out to touch them, the suns harmful rays would leek towards him, and he'd have to back away. If a shadow could cry, he would. But, all that came out was black, and that didn't satisfy him at all. He only longed for the day where he didn't have to try and cry. And that day came quicker than he expected.

It was a strange man; different from everyone else he'd seen. He had a pale face, red eyes, silvery hair, and a cocky smile to pull it all off. He was stunning, the little shadow thought. But as he walked by, he stopped. Right where he was. The man glanced down at him, and the shadow cocked his head in confusion. Why was he looking at him? But the minute he did so, the other bent down farther to look at him better, now with interest.

"Hey, what are you?" he asked.

The little shadow remained silent, a bit awestricken at the fact that he could notice him _and _speak to him.

"Hey?"

The shadow pointed to himself, asking without words if he was talking about him.

"Yes you! Who else could I be talking two?" the man said, a bit irritated.

The thing looked down, and put his dark hand where his heart would be, if he had one that is. Though he didn't, he felt something in it, something very strange. He looked back up.

"So what are you anyway?"

"I…a…m…a…s…h…a…d…o…w…"his speech was always like that when he first used it. It was all broken up from not using it. It gradually got better, more audible, but still stuttered.

"A shadow? Like, the ones that come out when you're in the sun?" he questioned.

"Y…e…s…e…xc..ept…I…c…an…t…go…i…n…to…the…sun…" he replied quietly.

The other nodded, taking in the information.

"Okay… so…I'm Gilbert. What do I call you?"

The shadow glanced down once more, saddened again by not knowing what he was even called.

"I…am…. n…othing…I…am…not…c…alled…any…thing…"

"Huh? Why? Everyone needs something to be called,"

"I…am….ca…lled….by…many….the…l..one…ly….shadow…"

Gilbert scoffed, but snickered all the same.

"Jeez, well I guess I'll have to give you one then eh?"

The shadow felt the empty spot in his chest clench. A name? A name? Something he's wanted for so long, and he was just going to give it to him like that?

"Y…ou…wou…ld…gi…ve…me a…name…?" he asked, hesitant. Was this just a joke?

"Yeah sure! 'Cause I'm awesome like that!"

This was amazing! He was finally going to get a name! The shadow just wouldn't be, "The lonely Shadow" anymore! He would be something! But, his happiness was all for naught, because he suddenly heard a noise.

"Yo! The awesome Gilbert!" Gilbert said as he opened his phone.

"West! Wassup _bruder_?"

The shadow stared, assuming _bruder _meant brother.

"What? Seriously? Un-awesome! Ugg! Fine, I'll be right over," with that, he closed the phone.

"D…o…yo…u….ne…ed….t..o…be…so…me…wh…ere?" the shadow asked gently.

"Yeah…West needs me for something…" Gilbert trailed off.

"We…st?"

"My brother. We grew up separate for some time. I grew up on the east side of Germany, he on the west. So eventually, I just began to call him that," he replied.

"I…s…ee…"

"But don't worry! Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I…th…ink…so…"

"Awesome! See you here~!" without another word, he left.

The little shadow frowned. That's what everyone said. "I'll come back later!" but they never did. This, Gilbert was probably going to be the same as everyone else. But little did he know how wrong he was.

The very next day, an aggravatingly sunny day, the shadow was merely waiting in the alley like he always does when he heard it, that familiar, arrogant, irritating voice. It was the voice of Gilbert. He was…talking with someone. No, two people. The first one sounded hyper and cheery. The other sounded more…flamboyant and smooth. The three began to laugh. They suddenly came into view.

The one with the hyper voice had this curly, messy, chocolate colored hair with bright life filled green eyes. He was smiling a wide, joyous grin that made him want to smile.

The other one had wavy blond hair that was tied back into a small ponytail. His eyes were a pale but sparkling blue, and he smiled lightly.

"-But yeah Toni! You're way better off without him!"

"But I love him! I really think I need to make up!"

"Still, think Mon Cher~ is this for the best…?"

"Of course it is! I really love him…"

"Whatever…just make sure it _doesn't _happen again!"

There was silence. Then they began to walk away. No! Gilbert was leaving him alone! He was so close! But the shadow couldn't just…go out and touch him…it would kill him. Still…he wanted to see him again. The shadow daringly stuck his dark hand into the bright rays, and it stung, like fire engulfing a tree. He recoiled, hissing. Gilbert was getting farther away! Please come back! Don't leave! He thought. The nameless soul thought over his options. He could go out and face certain death just to see him once more, or stay and suffer alone. Not again, never again did he want to spend another day trying to be noticed. Taking a puff of air, he called and stepped out. Pain seared through his dark figure.

"G…il…bert!"

The other turned at the sound, recognizing it as something similar to his name. His eyes widened as he saw the shadow he'd met yesterday.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get out of the sun!"

"G..ilb…ert!" he called helplessly.

"I'm right here! Hey! Get out of the sun!"

"G…ilbert!"

The shadow had dropped by now, his body burned, he was dying, fading. The other ran over, his friends looking at him and the shadow quizzically.

"Hey little guy! Why did you do that? You knew you'd die!"

"Y…ou…sa…id…you…w…o…u….ld…c…ome….and…see…me…a…gain!

"I'm sorry! But…why did you do that!" Gilbert suddenly felt wetness in his eyes. He didn't even know this thing to well…but why was he so sad?

"Please don't die! I haven't given you your awesome name yet!"

"I…h…ave…to…g…o….no…w!"

"Stop it!"

The shadow had stopped talking.

"Birdie! I'll call you birdie okay? You'll be my little birdie!"

"B…i…r…d…i…e…?"

"Yeah! Birdie! So…don't go yet birdie! You should meet my friends!"

"I…h…a…v…e….a…name! T…h…ank…you!"

"You're welcome…"

And suddenly, the shadow smiled. It was…sweet. It was as if he had achieved his life long dream. Then…he just dissipated. Gilbert clenched his fists.

"What was that all about amigo?" Antonio asked, confused.

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Francis spoke gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The albino sat for a few minutes more, mentally cursing the sun.

"Ready to go?"

"Ja…sure…"

Gilbert never felt such guilt ever in his entire life. It seemed to always be there. Until one year later, until he met _him_.

The day had begun as any other. He got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and left for work. On his lunch break, he went out to a small coffee shop to clear his head. When he sat down at a table, a waiter came to take his order. The waiter was small in stature, almost like a female but it was clear he was a boy. His hair was blond, coming down to about his shoulders. His violet eyes shone.

"Bonjour, hello. My name is Matthew! But some people call me Birdie! What can I get for you?"

* * *

**And here we go! It's finally here. I've been meaning to post this. **

**There might be a sequel, depends on if I get around to it. Oh well...**

**Also, if you're reading my story Enchanted Meetings, expect an update real soon. :D **

**Hetalia is (c) to Hidekaz Himaruya and I in no way claim these characters as my own. **

**Thank you for reading! =D **

**~IchigoMelon  
**


End file.
